Various ball bearings, including two-row bearings, have been disclosed heretofore which are designed to take both radial and axial loads. Examples of such prior bearings are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: Vincon 1,543,135; McNeely 1,591,305; Cutland 2,111,153; Wittnofft 2,469,677; Palumbo 2,635,018; Jones 2,733,967; and Sellew Re. 15,233.
Among the disadvantages of such prior arrangements are the absence of a ball-retaining cage to maintain the bearing balls evenly spaced apart circumferentially and out of rubbing contact with each other, and the concentration of stress on the bearing balls nearest where the radial load is applied.